


Nick of Time

by TheSecondBatgirl



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/pseuds/TheSecondBatgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kimberly is the only one who can destroy this monster - if only she can believe in herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nick of Time

Kimberly wasn't entirely sure what to do. The other Rangers' minds had all been captured, and Tommy's powers were failing, again. She was the only one who still wasn't affected. She was going to have to do this all on her own.

"Zordon!" she said through her communicator as she made her way out of the monster's range momentarily. "Do you have any ideas how to beat this guy?"

"I'm afraid that we haven't yet completed our analysis of the monster, Kimberly!" Alpha's voice piped up. "We just need you to hold on a few more moments."

"Unfortunately you don't have that option," Zordon said. "The monster's power is increasing. If he is not destroyed in the next five minutes, he will have gained enough power that he will have a permanent hold on the minds of the citizens of Angel Grove, as well as the other Rangers."

"I'll have to stop him then," Kimberly said. She grabbed her bow, and leaped back at the monster.

"You can't stop me!" it said to her, as it shot out its mind control rays. Kimberly managed to dodge them, but just barely. An edge of the beam just clipped her, and she felt the helplessness wash over her. She was lost. Rita had won. She just needed to submit to the monster's will.

A small part of her rebelled against the thoughts. She could do this. She knew that she could do this. She had beaten monsters before, without the other Rangers help. Visions of the Terror Toad and the Snizzard danced before her, and Kimberly knew that she wasn't going to let a monster beat her. She wasn't helpless. She would never give up.

The bow snapped into place, and she fired an arrow directly into the monster's heart. With a strangled scream it turned into space dust.

"Excellent work, Kimberly," Zordon said in her ear. She blinked, and she could see the other Rangers starting to get up from where they had been lying on the ground. "You defeated the monster with just seconds to spare."

"I knew I could do it," Kimberly told him, and then she ran over to help her friends and teammates.


End file.
